Crimson Knights
by TheHeartsMinstrel
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Yuu, and Linalee have been issued a new mission. The small town they’re being sent to has had some mysterious happenings occur in it. This mission will test friendships, and bring 2 members of the party closer together.... Lavi X Allen?


Disclaimer: This story is only based on D.Gray-man! The characters aren't mine! Even though I wish they were...

"This isn't my heart, I'm afraid I've taken it from someone who was very important to me, and now I am prepared to pay the price for my selfish act." the words were almost like a somber song that escaped the small girls lips as she faced what would be her eternal sleep. The dusty town lacked life these days, but according to a local soothsayer this girls death would revive the town. The death of a girl who stole the heart away from the man that loved her, taking his life so she could live on. The man beside this pitiful girl held a large ax in his strong firm hands, his eyes shadowed by the black hooded robe he wore. The crowd that stood in front of the platform were all dressed similar, it was like looking out onto a dark sea. She could barely stand it, her last sight would be a black sea filled with demonic souls so brainwashed by despair that they would commit the same crime she did. Her icy blue eyes showed the emotion she dared not show upon her face, the emotions of fear and pain. She was prepared to finally join her beloved in the abyss, but what would become of this town, would they all become cursed as she had become? For the sake of the world that she once lived in with her beloved she prayed not. "The crows are calling... deliver me to my beloved." the cowardly girl begged the large man next to her who would become her un-doer. Her eyes met his for but an instant and she no longer had to worry about the town becoming malevolent... they already were. The life was gone from his eyes, all that remained was blood lust, and longing for his sharp blade to cut human flesh. Tears fell from the girls eyes, they ran down her face, and then on to the exorcist uniform she wore, she was unable to complete her mission, but she deserved this, or so she thought. She had been beat severally before being hoisted up onto the platform to be a sacrifice to the dying town. The crowd eagerly awaited the soothsayers words, each second was like a minute. It felt like an eternity before a man approached the microphone that stood a couple feet away from what would soon be her death bed.

"My fellow towns folk, my brothers, my most beloved family." he softened the crowd, twisting their souls to his will. "With this unholy girl sent to the its of hell we will be free! Our town will become rich with life once more! The children wont go hungry, the sick will be cured, all our troubles will be gone!" he preached. He ranted on about how this girl would revive their town, and when he finished all humanity was gone, they were all sure now that what they were doing was right. "Now! RETURN TO HELL!" he screamed motioning for the executer to kill her.

Her heart was beating loudly as the ax got closer and closer to her neck. Her eyes closed as she inhaled her last breath, but she didn't see the inside of her eye lids, instead it was bright white and a boy stood in front of her, his hand out stretched to her. "My beloved... you came for me." the words slipped from her lips, then it ended, and church bells rang.

Little known to this town this act of theirs had gotten the attention of a certain organization. "Allen, Linalee, Yuu, and Lavi!." the voice of the ever so lovely Komui almost sang to the 4 exorcists in front of him. "I have a mission for you! Of course you don't have to go Linalee! As your older brother it's my job to protect you! And with all these boys going with you I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night! SO if you guys try anything I'll cru-" he started but he could feel an almost dark aura coming from behind him, for some odd reason he just couldn't talk...(Well that's something I never thought I'd see.)

"THE PAPERWORK! DO THE PAPERWORK!" a group of men yelled at him from behind. Komui's eye twitched slightly as he looked around the room, it looked as if the whole thing was made up of papers.

"Maybe later!" he yelled as he took a small remote out of his pocket and slammed his hand on the giant red button in the middle. "I LEFT THE INFO FOR THE MISSION SOME WHERE!"he yelled back to the poor four exorcists who's jaws were now dropped due to what stood before them. A giant robot that always seemed to cause trouble, (not to mention gets upgraded and rebuilt constantly.) Stood before them, with Komui now standing on it shoulder. "FARE THE WELL!" he yelled as she robot ran forward right past them, and out the door. Of course a small mis calculation occurred and Komui hit his head on the top of the door, and was sent flying back wards... into a wall. The research team chased after him, the whole room was in chaos.

"...Brother..." Linalee said blankly as she watched the events unfold, at one point an awkward smile formed on her face, and her eye twitched slightly. Kanada was already attempting to find the paperwork, and avoid the game of cat and mouse Komui was playing with his colleagues. Lavi had turned the situation into a game, there was even a point board, but it seemed that only he and Allen were playing.

"I FOUND I-" Allen started as he held up a piece of paper, but he was interrupted by Lavi's foot in his mouth.

"I WIN!" the red head yelled proudly as he took her paper from Allen.

"CHEATER!" Allen replied as he tackled him, the two ended up wrestling each other. A dark shadow loomed over them, and caused them to stop fighting, and look up slowly.

"Cut the bull shit." an angry Yuu growled at them before snatching the paper from them.

"MI MILL MON!" (I still won!) Lavi declared, Allens finger planted in his mouth, pulling at the side of it. The two boys ended up jumping up and saluting Yuu who was giving a deathly glare. The two then looked at each other and began laughing.

"Hey you guys can't do a role call with out me!" Linalee shouted as she jumped into place next to the two. All three ended up giggling, and receiving an eye roll from Kanda.

"You guys really are immature." the long haired boy sighed, then handed Linalee the paper that stated what their mission was. "In short there's been some odd happenings in an old town south of here, it might be due to the Akuma, it's our job to investigate. If something is found we are to handle the situation, unless it's to overwhelming of course." he said turning away from the three and started walking towards the door. "I'll meet you guys out side in a half hour, be ready.", and with that he left them.

"...YES SIR!" the three yelled, each were a little worried about the mission for some odd reason, but was nothing they couldn't handle together, or at least they hoped.

"See you guys in a few!" Linalee called to the two as she headed for her room to gather her things. The two waved, Allen had a huge smile on his face, while Lavi had struck a "Cool" pose.

"...Hey Allen... How do you feel about Linalee?" The older boy asked looking at his feet the whole time,

"She's a precious friend. I really like being around her..." Allen was a bit taken by this random question, he said she was a friend... but how did he really feel? For some odd reason he felt there was a bit more then that, something building inside him.

"Good." Lavi said with a grin, "You wont mind me making a move then right?" he asked tilting his head slightly, placing his hands in his pocket.

"O-Of course n-n" he started, but ...he was unable to finish. "I... I..." he shook his head, his white hair fell over his eyes. "I don't know why... I mean... I don't ind you making a move, but I wont sit still!" he said his feelings for the girl who's kindness always warmed him rushed out of his mouth. His silver and crimson colored eyes had a piercing glow to him, one could call it resolve.

"So you do like her!" Lavi said keeping his good humor the best he could. "Well the same goes for me, I plan on making a move. It's her choice, and I'm not sure if she'd like someone like me, but when she does choose no hard feelings." he said grinning happily, holding his hand out to Allen.

"And it wont interfere with our mission, or our friendship, that comes first."he returned the grin and shook his hand. A mans pact... waves crashing, the sun setting, stupid grins on both faces, yes it was a mans pact indeed.

"Well then I'll see ya' in a few!" The red head called back to Allen as he ran off in the direction of his room.

"...How do I feel about her..." the white haired exorcist muttered to him self as he made his way to his living quarters. It wasn't a very big room, but it wasn't small either, and it was kinda... well kinda creepy but he liked it, it was home. The thing he liked to most about it though was the fact he didn't have angry gamblers, tax collectors, and pissed off women banging on his door anymore. As he packed up his things, his gaze fell upon his innocence. A curse... or a blessing, the powers bestowed on him by the father he adored so much had always been questioned. Most said that they would love to have his power, life would be easier. Then there are those who have seen his power, like Lavi, who shuttered at the thought of seeing the Akumas souls. Before he realized it his thoughts had preoccupied him so much that he had ended up packing many useless things... like a lamp, his phone... that was still plugged into the wall, and what appeared to be a broom...broken into 5 pieces. Regardless he was going to be late. So he locked the door to his room and was off. "Sorry I'm late!" he called out to his 3 comrades as he ran to them, but because he was a bit of a clutz... he tripped and landed face first on the ground in front of them. "...Sorry." he said in a dazed voice as he looked up at them smiling in a absent minded way.

"Allen, are you ok?" Linalee asked as he helped the boy to his feet, a semi-worried look on her face, he was always getting into some trouble... but that's what worried her.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said with a smile, and his eyes closed.

"Come on Bean sprout we're gonna be late for the boat." Kanda said in an annoyed tone, as he started to walk forward. Allen gave him a glare but decided it wasn't worth it to fight with him now, he had a whole mission to do that.

"I wonder what the city looks like..." Linalee said in an almost dazed tone.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to only send those 4?" Reever asked Komui as he placed a pile of papers on his desk.

"... They can handle it, they're trained very well." He said in a serious tone, not looking up from his paperwork yet.

"It's not them I'm really worried about... it's the town. I've read about it in the papers, it's a dead town, the business it horrible there, and nothing grows, not to mention a couple days ago one of our exorcists disappeared, she had just lost her boy friend in an odd accident a bit before too..." He trailed off.

"...Yes... that worries me too, it might have been suicide, she was always a morbid girl, but I'm not sure..." Komui said in a somber tone.

Chapter end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and for those of you who might be confused... TA-DA! I have made a small outline of what's going on, and a preview of the next chapter!

Allen, Lavi, Yuu, and Linalee have been issued a new mission. The small town they're being sent to has had some mysterious happenings occur in it. It seems that a fellow exorcist went missing there a couple days before, what they don't know is that the town had executed her. The truth of the town lays right below the surface, and the story of the female exorcist who "stole" the heart of her lover. It seems the Earl played a role in this misfortune, and is planning something for the four. This mission will test friendships, and bring two members of the party closer.

Komui: What are you talking about, bring two members of the party closer together? ... This better be a yaoi!

Me: Errr... ummm... Time for the next chapters preview!! sweat

Komui: Hey you can't just cut me off like thi-

The town had barely any life in it, the people all looked hungry and suspicious. Children didn't run around, they just helped with chores. Every time they approached a building the door would shut. "...Well this is just rude..." Lavi muttered as he looked down at his feet.

"I suppose they might not have had a good experience with exorcists in the past..." Allen trailed off attempting to make light of the towns odd behavior. His eye was caught on a small platform, it gave him the chills. He figured that they just used it for town meetings, but it still felt wrong, something wasn't right.

"This place used to be a jail, and execution site. It was closed down and turned into a town around 100 years ago though." Yuu said in a somber tone. Linalee shuttered a bit, and took a step behind Yuu.

"It gives me the creeps too." Allen said, then gave Linalee a smile, letting her know that she wasn't alone...

Komui:... I knew I shouldn't have sent Linalee on this mission! She's probably scared! Don't worry Linalee! Brother's here!!

Me: ...Umm... Komui... You're no where near her...

Komui: Well write in the next chapter that I came in and took her away!

Me: Please comment! And thank you for reading!

Komui: Are you even listening?? Wait! Why are you walking away! No stop!! Come back please!! Fine I'll just call her!... dials LINALEEEEEEEEE! COME HOME!! beep beep beep ... She hung up on me. NOOOOO!


End file.
